Stranded
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Trent and Gwen are stranded on an island, and they think that the other is dead. Untill they find each other and live thier lives on the island. Untill something unexpected comes up, and they are anxiouse to get home.
1. Chapter 1

I had a new idea. Ok if you happened to read my wanted add, yeah I was giving this away, but then i thought I should give it a try. I always had this idea, but never put it into play. So here it is. Gwen and Trent are on a plane home. After TDI happened. During the flight the plane crashes. They think ever each other is dead. How will they live thinking their love is dead…and they really are on the opposite side of the island? Read to find out.

Gwen's POV

The ride back was rally nice. Trent and I where the only people on the plane. We sat by each other and talked the whole flight. Then we hit a little turbulence. No big deal. Then the pilot came on the intercom. "Attention passengers we have hit some minor turbulence. Please fasten your seat belts. Thank you." He said. The turbulence got harder. To a point where we were scared. I grabbed Trent's hand and he held my hand as I assured myself we would be fine.

Then the plane began to rock, and make loud noises. Trent's eyes were glued to the window. I looked out into the night sky and whish I didn't. The wing was on fire. I gasped and Trent hugged me. "It's ok Gwen. I am here. We'll be ok." He reassured.

Then the right side of the plane came of. I was being sucked out into the ocean. Trent grabbed my forearms and gripped me hard. "Don't let go." We screamed. He tried to pull me forward, but the suction was too strong. The plane was falling. He opened his eyes and looked into mine worried. "Gwen, I want you to know that, I love you." He said. He used all his strength to lift me close to him. He kissed me lightly on the lips, but with another rock I slid down his arms. He was holding me by his finger tips. I was crying, knowing this is the end.

He yelled my name, and he lost his grip. I went flying into the distance, and fell into the hot black water. I rose up, and gasped for air. I looked around. I saw the plane sinking. "TRENT!" I yelled as I began to swim to the craft.

Waves made it impossible. It sank before I was even close enough to hope for his safety. I found a raft, and jumped in. I screamed his name over and over again. Hoping he would hear me. I screamed until I could scream no more. I collapsed on the raft and fell asleep.

I woke up, with the sun hitting my face. I sat up and looked forward. I saw an island. I nearly jumped for joy. I let the current slowly bring me in.

When I reached the sand I collapsed on the floor. Then I looked out into the ocean. "Trent….." was all I said. Before I broke down crying. He's gone. It's my entire fault. If I held on tighter, then we would both be dead. It's not fair. I collapsed on the sand and cried.

After about 30 minutes of crying I figured I might as well make camp. I remember a survival show I watched once. The first thing you do is build a fire.

I put together a huge fire. Then using my raft and reaming energy, I made a place to sleep. But before I lost all energy and hope, I used rocks to spell out SOS on the sand. I hope someone finds me. Mainly I hope its Trent. As I slept I kept in thought that he was ok. That maybe h got out. Maybe he's looking for me now.

Trent's POV

I will never forget that moment. When I watched Gwen fly into nothing as I sat down on the chair. I was in shock, I just lost her. Then I came out of shock when I hit the water. I quickly unbuckled myself and began to fight against the suction of the water. I finally made it to the surface. I looked all around, but I didn't see Gwen. I swam in the direction she fell, and had no luck. But I did find a life jacket, and my suitcase. I floated on the sea, begging to be killed. I killed Gwen. If I held on tighter, we would be ok. But she's probably dead, and now I am as good as deceased.

I woke up, washed up on an island. I ran up and down looking for Gwen. I figured, if she fell into the water like me, she might have floated on the shore too. But as it became dark I realized that if I didn't make camp I won't last long.

I built a sucky fire and a sucky tent. Then I fell asleep, dreaming about Gwen, hoping she's alive and is sleeping on this island too, completely unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen's POV

Day 1

I woke up to the soothing sound of the surf. Or it would have been soothing, if it didn't remind me that I was stranded on an island, and Trent's dead. No amount of warm sunny weather can make me feel better. I wanted to be found. I wanted my home. But most importantly, I wanted Trent to be safe.

I searched the island for food, fire wood, and water. I found plenty of wood, and bananas. But I wasn't lucky with the water. After my pathetic breakfast I walked back into the forest to explore.

It was a huge thick under growth. Green, every where. This place made me miss Wawanakwa. I came across mangos, and even a pine apple. I picked then and carried them as I kept searching. I gave up fast and headed back to the beach. There I began to eat my mango. When I was done with my second helping of food, I spotted bags floating to the shore. I ran into the cold water and collected all the suite cases.

They weren't mine. But whose? Trent's. Of all the suite cases to find, I get his. I put them to the side. I am not going to touch his stuff. Especially not his guitar. It sat next to the tree almost like a shrine. I missed him. I really do. It isn't fair, he tried to save me, and he dies.

When it was a guess around 2 I started to explore the island. Despite the desertedness it was beautiful. Quite, green, clean, nice place to be…..but not alone. Anyone see volleyball any where? I could use a friend.

To keep my occupied I made natural paint from berries and water, and painted banana leaves. I painted random things until dark. Then I relit the fire and went to sleep, hoping for a rescue.

Trent's POV

Day 1

I spent the day on the beach trying to open a coconut. I finally got it open and drank the milk. But that didn't help; I was even thirstier than before. I need an easier way to open these things.

I found in the jungle a whole lot of bananas and mangos. In fact I only left one. I know I shouldn't eat a lot now, but I was starving. I can't survive on fruit alone either. So I remembered something from a movie I saw. I will fashion an outfit made of banana leaves and hunt in it. I wonder what that movie was called again? (AN: I forgot the name)

After I finished my hunting clothes I also used the leaves to make baskets. Just as I was about to explore the jungle again I see bags floating on the shore. I run to them. They were the pilots bag, and Gwen's bag.

Gwen, I can't believe she's gone. And all because I couldn't hold on tight enough. I laid her bag down; I won't touch it because maybe she's still alive. Maybe she's waiting for me. Maybe.

But I found the pilot's stuff useful. He had clothes I could ware, and some stuff to make my life easier, like a knife, and a box of matches. But I'll use those for emergencies only.

I used the stuff I savaged to make my camps more livable. I made a spear and I entered the water ready to fish…or stab…what ever, I want food.

After a few failed attempts I had an idea. I remembered how my sister's cat would do this thing on water surface that made the fish come close to the top. I felt stupid, but I was starving and I was desperate. I imitated the cat, and when the fish was really close, I speared it.

I jumped for joy when I saw I had the fish. Now a new problem….who do I scale and gut it?

I managed to figure it out, and had a warm meal. I kept myself occupied by making my place to sleep more comfortable…..but I was really tired so I called it a night.

Gwen's POV

Day 2

I was exploring the jungle again. As I was I found a waterfall. Perfect place for drinking water. I jumped in and began to dance in it. Now I just need a way to take the water back to camp so I can boil it.

I went back to camp, and looked for a possible bucket, or something. I kept eyeing Trent's bag, but I can't go threw his stuff. What if he's ok?

I managed to make a bucket thing with the raft. This deflated raft seems very useful. But I can't heat plastic up. Ugh. I give up. I collapsed on the beach.

Trent's POV

Day 4

I really miss home. I wonder if they are looking for us? I decide to search the island. I found a waterfall. Perfect for water. I can use the pilot's suite case for transferring it. Boiling….I am not too sure, but I am dying of thirst, I'll risk it.

After a long day of hunting, eating, fixing, and searching, I decide to just stare at the stars. I wonder if Gwen's ok? She's the only thing I am worried about. I can't help but think she's dead. She fell in the water, and probably drowned. But I don't want to believe that. I want to believe she's home, waiting for news of me. Praying I am ok. Looking at the same stars.

Gwen's POV

Day 4

I was singing to the song 'Dancing with myself" by Billy Idol. Mostly because it's about being alone, and being happy.

"Dancing with myself, oh oh. Dancing with myself. When there's nothing to lose, and nothing to prove, I am dancing with myself, oh oh. Dancing with myself, oh oh oh." I sang as I fixed a banana leaf blanket. I did this all day, until night fell.

I stared at the stars and began to think of Trent. Is he ok? Is he alive? I wanted to believe he was, but common sense was telling me he isn't.

He was in the plane, it sank. He's gone…but I didn't want to believe that. I want to believe somewhere he's looking for me, looking at the stars, hoping he will find me soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Trent's POV

Day 6

So I am doing pretty good. I have fresh water, food, a place to sleep; all I am missing is Gwen. All I want is to know she's ok. I don't care if I need to spend an eternity alone here, as long as she is ok.

Gwen's POV

Day 10

Things have been going slow. I explore the island everyday and go further, but it seems like an endless jungle to me. So I decide to walk the beach instead.

I keep walking, and the surf brushes my feet. I decide to go knee deep in the cool, clear blue water. It felt so good. I had an idea and ran back to my camp.

I didn't care if anyone one saw…..cause who can? I'm alone.

I got undressed and ran into the cool water. I went in neck deep, just in case, and it felt really relaxing. With the weather being unbearably hot all day, then freezing cold at night, this felt perfect.

Trent's POV

Day 10

I walked along the beach today. It was pure white sand. This would make a wonderful vacation spot….if people knew where to destroy all the natural beauty.

My walk was uneventful…..oh except I saw Gwen.

Yup, I was walking along minding my own business and she was sitting on a rock overlooking the water. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing thing. Nope, she was still there, letting the mist hit her. I yelled her name and ran to her.

She looked at me, but didn't move. _She's all right_. I thought. I kept running and screaming, but she didn't move. When I made it to the rock she was gone. Poof, vanished. That's when I wok up. What a horrible dream. (AN: ha ha)

Gwen's POV

Day 14

2 weeks and no rescue. I am beginning to lose all hope. I was once more walking the beach, and this time I found something amazing.

I found a beached pirate ship. It was old, crumbly, and smelled like rotting wood. I was thrilled to see it. I walked closer examining the black sail with a red skull on it. I carefully walked inside.

It stunk horribly. Of mold, rot, and um…..3 dead bodies…or were…now they are skeletons.

I was terrified in here, but I walked around slowly. I opened a door and inside was a cabin.

The cabin had 5 trunks in it. The first one was full of maps. The second…men's clothing form the 15th century. The third, elegant dresses from the same time period. The forth…empty…and the firth…weapons. Well only swords. I threw the trunks with the clothes and swords out of the huge gapping hole I came threw.

I can use this stuff. But before I left, I used one sword to take both sails with me. The one with the skull and the main sail…both black. I was thrilled with this. I went back in and finished scavenging.

I found buckets I could use for my water, old treasure, jewelry, journals, and rum. I hid the historical stuff in an empty trunk and took it to. If I get off this island, I'll be rich. One dress alone must cost over thousands of dollars. It was hard to bring all this crap with me…but worth it.

Day 15

I used the main sail to make a bed, and used the skull flag to make a dress. I used thin grass as thread.

I also destroyed 2 or the 5 dresses. I made them into 2 tops, and 10 skirts. Clothing I desperately need. So now I have 3 shirts, 11 skirts, and 1 dress. I think I am good.

The weapons also helped my survival more. And I was very thankful for the bucket; I thought I would die of thirst.

Over all, a great day. Only thing would make it better is Trent. I miss him so much.

AN: Ok I know it's short. But I have to cut it off there. You'll know why.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen's POV

Day 20

It has been 20 days, and I am losing hope. I started a routine for myself. I wake up, eat breakfast, and search the island, or swim, or paint. Whatever I am in the mood for.

I was walking threw the forest one day. I was wearing the black sail dress thing. I was simply walking around minding my own business. Then suddenly I heard a stick snap. I turned around, but I didn't see anything but bushes. I shook it off and kept walking.

Then I heard it again. And again. Someone….or something is following me. I decided to go faster, but not running. I told myself I was just being paranoid. But I knew I was wrong, especially when an arrow flew by me, and barley missed my head. I turned back and a **bush** was chasing me. I got terrified and ran for my life.

I kept running and the bush followed me. I kept running until I fell. I turned around still on the floor and the bush was right behind me. "Please, leave me alone." I pleaded as it stood before me.

"Please, I beg of you. Let me be." I begged as tears began to fall from my face. What if this is some savage, or a cannibal, or so lonely old man. Either way I didn't like any of the possibilities. It dropped its weapons and knelt down besides me. It gently reached his hand, (I can tell it's a guy by the hands) and gently grabbed my frightened hand. Then he reached to remove his hat….

Trent's POV

I was hunting in the jungle again. Yesterday I saw a boar and I could really use bacon. I grabbed my bow and arrow and my hunting outfit.

As I began to hunt, I saw something black near a tree. I was hallucinating again, it looked like Gwen. I walked closer to it and she looked at me. But instead of freezing up like usual, she walked away.

I got curios and followed her. Every time I made a noise she would speed up. My hallucinations never did this before. I was starting to get mad; I couldn't tell if this was real of fake. To test m theory I shot an arrow near her. I didn't want to hit her, just see if she's real. When she saw the arrow she ran like hell.

I ran after her. Maybe this is the real Gwen. This is so different from the other times. In my other encounters with Gwen she wouldn't move, this one is running, also she looked like she was still on TDI, here she is wearing what looks like a black and red dress, but not the kind you buy in a store.

I kept chasseing her until she tripped and fell. When I was before her, I knew this was no dream. She begged me to spare her life, and she was crying. I knelt down beside her, and touched her hand.

She's real. Her skin was so soft, so delicate, and tense, she must be really scared. I removed my hat to my hunting outfit to reveal to her, who I was.

Gwen's POV

I couldn't believe it. The man dressed like a bush how tried to shoot me was Trent. He was smiling and holding my hand. "I can't believe your alive." He said. I though I would faint. I jumped up and hugged him, as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I thought you where dead." I said as he hugged me tighter.

"No, I have been here for 20 days." He said not letting me go.

"Me too. Oh my god, your alive." I said.

He held me close for what seemed like an eternity. Not like I am complaining, I have wanted to hear that he was ok since he let me go. And now I am in his arms. I couldn't be happier.

Trent's POV

After our reunion I asked where she was staying. She walked me back to her camp. Better than mine. It looked like a small hut.

"How did you do this?" I asked staring at the hut. She had a roof, walls, no door, but she even had a clothing line.

"I found a pirate ship, and I used it to my advantage." She smiled.

"Is there room for one more in there?" I asked both playfully and seriously. She blushed and then answered.

"Yes, you can stay with me. Oh, I have your things." She said. She let go of my hand and walked inside. I followed. It had a few trunks, swords, pots, pans, clothes, and even a bed. But she went to the bags in the corner. They where mine from TDI.

"They floated ashore, I didn't go threw them, incase I ever found you." She said handing me my bags.

"I have your stuff too. Back at my crappy camp." I said. I placed the bags down, and grabbed Gwen in yet another hug. "Do you know what it felt like when I felt you slip from my finger tips?" I whisper to her. She nodded her head.

"Know what it's like to be on a raft and see a plane sink knowing someone you love is on it?" she asked back. I kissed her neck reassuring her.

"I'm alright. And your alright." I whispered. "Let me get your stuff, and dinner before it gets dark." I said looking deep in her eyes.

"Will you be back soon?" she asked gently squeezing my hands. "It's just….. I haven't seen you for what seems like forever and you're leaving again." She said lowering her head.

"I could use your help bringing my stuff here." I said lifting her chin. She smiled, and we walked down to my camp.

After we transferred my camp to her … our … we at fish I caught. She kept going on, how she's been on an all fruit diet and loved the fish.

Then we spent the night together. I had my arms around her, not wanting to let go. I was still in shock that she's ok.

AN: Awww. What a sweet reunion. But it isn't over yet. Oh no.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen's POV

I woke up the next morning and Trent was gone. I shot up and looked around the inside o my hut. No trace of him. "Was all that a dream?" I whispered to myself. It couldn't be. He was here, he held me, he hugged me, slept next to me, I know it wasn't a dream. I jumped out of my old mattress that I made from the beds on the pirate ship and headed outside.

The fire was burning, the wind was howling, the sun was shinning, but I didn't see Trent. I ran to the fire and looked around. I ran down the beach hoping to find him. I stood at the sand and looked all around. Then I looked over some rocks there he was.

He was in this pool of water. I sighed of relief. I walked toward him, and he seemed shocked to see me. I sat on the rock that over looked him. "You scared me. I thought yesterday was a dream." I said lying down on the rock on my stomach. He began to blush. "Something wrong?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah. I'm kind of in the middle of a bath right now." He said still blushing I turned my head and saw his clothes folded on a rock.

"Oh." I said and blushed. "Sorry." I said getting up ready to leave. But then I slipped and I feel into the tiny pool.

Trent grabbed so I didn't really get hurt. "You ok?" he asked. I blushed like crazy. He's holding me, and he's …..not wearing anything…….

"Um, yeah. Um, I'm just going to go now." I said getting off his arms and into the waist deep water. I took two steps and slipped on a rock and fell into the water. I was now drenched from head to toe.

Trent was laughing. I turned to him. "That wasn't funny." I said I was going to say something else but I turned around quick. Now that my dress got wet, its total see threw…not good. So I carefully climbed the rocks trying to get out.

"You could use a bath too." Trent said now sitting in the water.

"Yeah, I'll go when your done." I said right before I slipped and fell back into the water. He laughed again.

"I don't know if this helps, but I have a swimming trunks on." He said smiling. "I wouldn't go naked when there's a lady a few feet away from me." He said with a smile.

"That's nice, but I don't have a swim suite." I answered attempting to get out again. I got up higher and fell. Trent caught me again.

"Please stay. Before you kill yourself." He asked putting me down. I figured there is no way out, so if I stay neck deep then he won't see anything.

"Ok fine." I said walking to a low rock I can sit on. The water was just above my chest where I sat.

Trent couldn't help but laugh. "What is so funny?" I asked crossing my arms, but you couldn't tell they where underwater.

"Nothing it's just…" he said shaking his head.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed now.

"You seem like you don't want to be here, yet at the same time you want to." He said. I blushed, because he was right.

"Well I done here." He said getting up and climbing the rocks leaving me behind.

"Hey what about me?" I asked.

"I'll be right back. Just chill for a minute ok?" he said running off. I can't believe he left me. But just as I attempted to get out he was back. "Grab my arms, I'll pull you up." He said with his arms dangling down.

I grabbed then and he did as he said. As soon as I stood up he wrapped a towel around me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I needed to get you a towel. And you know why." He said walking back to camp. I froze. So he saw me like this….or he knew that's why I was hiding. Either way, seemed bad to me.

Back at camp the fire was burning out but it kept me warm. It was peaceful to just sit on the beach by a fire.

"Hungry?" Trent asked.

"Oh yeah. I got some fruit over in the cabin, hut thingy. I said getting up and going to the hut. Inside I grabbed a pine apple and 3 oranges. I hope its enough.

Trent looked at the fruit weird. "Something wrong?" I asked eating my orange.

"Yeah. Where do oranges and pine apples grow?" he questioned cutting the pine apple open.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Latter I showed Trent the pirate ship. "Wow this thing is spooky." He said walking in.

"You should have seen it then when there was a skeleton around every corner. I moved them though." I joked. I looked at his terrified expression. "I'm kidding." I said before opening a door. Inside were dead animals and a rotting corps. The smell was so intense it slapped me in the face. I ran the corner and pucked my fruit breakfast.

"Gwen are you ok?" Trent asked helping me up.

"Yeah, that was so disgusting." I said. We got out of the ship then and decided to never go back.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was walking along the beach wearing my white sail dress when I decided to go for a swim. I went into the cabin and remembered Trent said he had my bag. I opened it to find my swimsuit. I put it on and went for the water. "Want to come Trent?" I asked. He was sitting down trying to fix his damaged guitar.

"Have fun without me. I want to fix this so we can have music latter." He said.

"Fun without you….that's impossible." I said. He chuckled and I went for my swim. Then after a few dips under the salty water I heard his guitar. I looked over and he was tuning his instrument. Now he has something to him busy, and me.

AN: Ok I know it's short and I didn't update in a while and I apologize. I had/still have writers block for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen's POV

I walked up the beach leaving the cool salty surf. Trent was tuning his guitar when he looked up at me. "Any requests?" he asked. I smiled and nodded a no. He shrugged and played a random tune that fit the island scenery.

I went into the cabin and got into a ripped top and ripped skirt. Trent just walks around with shorts made from his jeans. I walked outside and decide to go for a walk. "I'm gona go for a walk." I said touching the flaming hot white sand with the soul of my feet.

"Wait up, I'll join you." He said setting his guitar down. He looked really nice under this island sun, he had this like glow around him, and I couldn't get enough of it. But he caught onto me staring at him as we walked along letting the tide lick our feet. "What is it?" he asked in a joking tone. I blushed and turned away quickly completely embarrassed.

"Sorry." I said still not looking at him. He wrapped his arm around me and smiled.

"You know, you look really nice. For a girl stranded on an island with limited beauty products." He joked. I punched him playfully. "Oh your dead." He said chasseing me down the shore. I squealed like a small child until he picked me up and twilled me around.

"I WIN!!!!" He yelled. All I could do was laugh. Then our fun was ended. We heard thunder and we both looked out into the ocean.

Out in the sky was a storm raging and coming toward us. "We need to prepare for that." Trent said putting me down. We ran to the cabin and began to pack up. I was putting everything inside, and he was securing the cabin down to the ground. I had to go threw a storm once and the cabin stood well. But you never know.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The thunder clapped loud. The lightening lit up the sky. I am not one to get afraid of storms but this was different. It was the most intense storm I've ever been in. Trent wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug trying to comfort me. Every time the flash of light came or the roar of thunder I would cringe and Trent would tighten his grip.

"It's almost over." He would whisper to me. I began to cry slightly as the rain plummeted on our cabin and began to slowly leek in. "Nothing will hurt you. I promise." He whispered. Barley audible due to the rock show the storm was putting on.

I held onto Trent now finding comfort in his grasp. I felt weak in a way. I am not afraid of anything. But a simple storm is making me act like a small child. *THUNDER* Ok screw what I seem like. This is like…take the loudest storm you've been in, then multiply it by 10. That's us right now.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up in Trent's arms. I didn't remember falling asleep. How could I in that storm? I looked around. Out things where wet, but nothing a clothing line could fix. I didn't want to move because then I would wake Trent up. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Then I noticed he was still holding me tight. I giggled at that. He promised he would never let go, but who knew he meant it.

I kissed him lightly on his lips and his eyes fluttered open. "Morning." I whispered so low I barley heard myself.

"Morning already?" he asked sitting up but still not releasing me. The sun was shining, the sky clear, and our camp….destroyed.

We need a new table, fire pit, and clothing line.

"Ok I'll work on the fire pit. We can use a trunk as a back up table for now. Why not go look for breakfast then?" Trent said. I nodded a yes and began looking for fruit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After breakfast we spent the day playing truth or dare to kill some time.

"Ok Truth or dare?" Trent asked me. We were sitting on the beach under the shade. (If we don't we'll burn.)

"Um…Dare." I said.

"Ok, I dare you to…….go hunting with me and actually hunt." He said.

"No way. I can't kill an animal." I said quickly.

"You can hunt with out killing it. But it will die if you want to eat." He said. I sighed and agreed.

"Ok you're turn. Truth or dare?" I said smiling.

"Truth." He said. I grabbed his wrist and pressed my finger to his pulse. I learned a way to tell when someone lies by their pulse and their eyes.

"Did you like it, even a little when Heather kissed you?" I asked.

"What? NO! Of course I didn't." he said looking a little hurt. He wasn't showing sign's of lying.

"Ok you're truthful." I smiled and reassessed his hand.

"Ok. T or D?" he asked.

"T." I replied.

"How sad were you when you thought I was dead?" he asked leaning toward me.

I leaned in to and whispered my answer. "So devastated that I considered suicide." I said inches from his face. "You weren't holding my pulse." I said taking note my hand where free.

"I don't need to." He said kissing me gently on my lips.

I moved back. "Truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare." He said laughing.

"I dare you to…. Kiss me again." I said smiling.

"Easiest dare ever." He said coming to me. I moved back and he fell in the sand.

"Then let me make it more difficult." I said getting up ready to run. But the chase wasn't long. He caught me quickly more like tackled me. We wrestled in the sand for a few minutes and after that he pressed his soft lips to mine.

"Truth or dare." He asked as he broke the kiss.

"Dare." I said feeling slightly nervous.

"I dare you to…..tell me the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you." He said.

"Do you know how many opportunities you threw away?" I asked. He laughed. "Ok, my brother hid a camera in the living room and caught me on tape sinning and dancing and put it on youtube." I said. Trent giggled.

"I'd love to see that." He said.

"Too bad, I took it down." I said.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The night was freezing. I mean freezing cold. I had 3 blankets on and I was still shivering. Trent wrapped his arms around me but I was still cold. He sighed and sat up. I can tell he was cold to, but not as cold as me. I looked in the mirror on the chest next to me to see what Trent was doing. A blush came across my face as I caught sight that he was undressing.

"Trent, what are you doing?" I asked turning my head slightly.

"I remember watching survivor man that to avoid hypothermia sharing body heat is the best way. And to do that, you need to huddle with people with no clothes on and blankets on top of us." He said laying back down. "But I still have my boxers on." He whispered cuddling me again. "I'm not trying to come on to you. I'm just trying to keep you from freezing to death." He said.

Ok I don't like the idea, but I also don't want to die. Beside's it's an opportunity to snuggle with Trent…..minus the clothes….why not. "F-f-f-f-f-fine. B-b-b-but I'm stillllllll keeeeeepign some----some clothes on." I stuttered between my shivers. I slowly removed my shirt and skirt and socks but kept everything else on. Then I joined him back under the covers.

I first had my back to him when I went to sleep. But by the time I woke up, I was laying on his chest and I was completely warm. I snuggled back to sleep not wanting this to end just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Trent's POV

I woke up slowly to the sounds of the surf and the birds chirping. I looked down and saw Gwen was sleeping; or pretending to sleep. I stretched and she stirred. "Morning." I said shaking her slightly. She shook my hand away and tightened her grip on me. "It's morning..." I said but she ignored me. I sank down again and leaned closer to her face. "If you don't wake up, then I'll have to do this…" I warned inching closer to her.

"Go ahead..." she said still sleeping. I laughed a little. And she chuckled back.

"Fine." I said before I placed my lips on her soft velvet lips. She generously kissed me back before I moved away.

"Why do we need to get up?" she questioned sitting up.

"We don't have to. But do you plan to sleep all-day?" I asked

"Yes." She said snuggling to me again. I sighed and stood up. She groaned but went back to sleep.

"Wake up or else?" I warned her while getting dress.

"If you haven't realized it yet, I like it when you kiss me." She said in a yawn.

"Who said I was going to kiss you again?" I questioned. She opened her eyes slightly and I picked her up.

"Put me down…Trent..." she screamed in laughter. I ran to the ocean and went in knee deep. "No don't you dare…." She said grabbing my neck.

"1……2….." I counted swinging her back and forth. "3!" I yelled throwing her into the salty blue water. She jumped up shivering and ran to me. Then I noticed she was still only in her bra and panties.

"Your dead." she said laughing, shivering, and serious at the same time.

"I told you to get up." I said smugly turning away. She jumped on my back causing me to fall forward. Then she jumped off and ran to the shore. I got up and saw she was already in the cabin. "Oh, she's going to get it." I hissed playfully. I was planning to scare her. Run in and chase her and throw her back into the freezing water.

But when I opened the door to peek inside plans changed. Why? She was changing. For a quick minute when I looked inside she had nothing on and was picking out clothes. I looked away and started the fire.

In my mind I was fighting back and forth. Half of me was saying I should have stayed and watched. The other half said I did good leaving. Then Gwen came out and hung her wet clothes.

"Never wake me up like that again." She said sitting down picking up an apple.

"I thought it was fun." I said. "Nice dress by the way." I said peeling a banana. She was wearing on of those Victorian dresses. But she cut the skirt and sleeves and removed a lot from it. Now it was just a red dress that was in shreds but looked really nice. Really, really nice.

"So I was thinking. Since we already got wet, want to go cliff diving today?" she asked biting her apple.

"Sure, why not." I replied.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We raced up the cliff in our swim suites to the top of the cliff. Gwen stood at the edge before the ragging water fall. "Is this safe?" I asked looking down. It was really high and with a water fall. I am skeptical.

"I have no idea." Gwen said on the edge. "See you latter." she said looking back before jumping. I looked over the edge and saw her pop out of the water. "Come on. If you did it on TDI you can do this." She yelled swimming away.

"If I die, burry me deep, and you can keep my guitar." I yelled before jumping off the cliff.

I splashed in the cool clear water, and then came up to a giggling Gwen and the roar of the water.

"Was that so bad?" she asked sitting on a stone. I got up and joined her.

"I guess not." I said messing with my hair. "So since I'm not dead, how bout me go back?" I asked.

"Already?" she asked.

"We don't have to." I said looking deep into her eyes. She went silent. "We can stay here as long as you like." I whispered coming closer to her.

I gently kissed her on her lips again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I snaked mine around her back to hold her close. When we parted slowly I looked her deep in her raven eyes again. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to." She smiled, and then she kissed me again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at camp we walked into the cabin thing. When we went in I continued to kiss her and she moaned of delight. She was walking backwards and she soon fell back on the mattress on the floor I slowly went down and joined her. I kissed her neck giving her hickies while she was trying to get my shorts off.

"Are you sure?" I asked her as my nose rubbed hers, having my hot breath on her pale face.

She simply nodded and that was all of an answer we needed.

AN: Stops there because it's rated T.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OMFG I apologize. This chapter has been ready to go for weeks but I thought I updated this already. I am such a f****** idiot. Please forgive me. **

Gwen's POV

I think we have been on this island for about a month. Everything has been going smoothly. We still keep our rescue signals up day and night, but to speak the truth, I wouldn't mind if we never were found. I mean, here we have no stress about anything. We have a good, shelter, food, water, each other. We can live here forever and I wouldn't mind at all.

I am now sitting in the beach making a basket. I remember learning to weave a basket, but I also remember sucking at it. Just as I'm half way up my lumpy, lop sided basket I look up at the ocean and couldn't believe my eyes. A ship. I jump and grab my black and red sail dress. I run up and down the beach with it, trying to flag the ship down. Trent's out hunting, so I'll have to tell them when they get here. I look back into the ocean and the ship is headed my way and they are also waving a flag around.

I jump for joy, finally we're going home. Not that I care, I mean this island is great and all, but we can't live here forever. I will miss this island, maybe we can sue the airlines and buy this island and live here. The ship anchors and a captain came out.

"Thank god, we have been trapped here for months." I said coming closer. Something in my gut says this isn't right. The ship looks like an old ship, not a cruise or anything. And these guys look likes they haven't seen land in decades.

"Sorry to disappoint you lady but we aren't here to recue you." He said in his Scottish accent. "We came because it's been years since we've seen a pretty lady." He growled. Two of the crewmates came from behind me and grabbed my arms. I started to kick and scream and trying to fight them off.

"You should have known better than to flag down a pirate ship." One hissed in my ear.

"Shackle her in the gusset room. No one touches her besides me. After lunch my dear." He laughed as the two big men dragged me to the ship. I kicked and screamed but nothing worked.

They carried me to this room and throw me in. then they shackled my ankles in old fashion shackles and order me to get dressed into one of the dresses in the closet.

"No way." I said.

"Then you can go naked." One said as his friend giggled in delight. I kicked them out and did as I was told. I was shocked that these dresses are like everything else old. Like the ones I tore up and wore. I picked a red on and put it on. Once I was fully dressed they came back in.

"Aww we missed the show." He said disappointed. Then the cuffed my hands in ancient cuffs and left me in here. What am I going to do? What about when Trent gets back from Hunting? We will notice I'm gone, but what then?

**Trent's POV**

I was hunting, but I wasn't having any luck. I decide o go back and fish instead. As I'm going I hear Gwen yelling. I run to the beach and see her being taken onto a ship. Oh my god, she's being kidnapped. I run to the ship as it departs and I grabbed hold a rope. It was wet and slippery but I needed to save Gwen.

I began to climb it until I reached the top. Thank god no one saw me. I quickly found some clothes to make it look like I belong here. Then I searched the boat. As I was walking I heard two crew people talking.

"Do you think the captain will let us have a go at the girl?"

"I hope so. But when dose he?"

"Maybe we can sneak in her room after dark and have some fun."

"Yeah, we should do that."

"No one is ever down on the lower deck at night anyway." That all I needed to hear. I followed stair cases until I came to the lower deck. I looked into al the room until I came to a door with no hole. I looked in the key hole and there was Gwen. She was sitting on a chair, hunched over and I am pretty sure she's crying. I grabbed the keys next to the door and open it.

She threw a shoe at my head. "Stay away from me." She yelled before I turned around. "Trent?" she whispered I came to her and took her in my arms. She was shackled and it seemed like it was hurting her.

"Its ok, I'll get you out." I said as I unlocked her feet and arms. She threw her free arms around me and hugged me tight. "Lets go." I said as I opened the door.

We walked down the hall and up the stair to the upper deck. When we reached the top the captain was there. "What is she doing out?" he yelled.

"I was told you wished to see her." I said grabbing her arm, to add to the lie.

"From who?" he asked taking his gun out.

"Him." I said pointing to a man who was mopping. "He said to hand her to him, so he can bring her to you." I finished.

The captain shot him with out missing a beet. "Well I might as well take her now. No point in waiting. Hand her over." He said extending his arm. If I don't give Gwen up they'll kill me. If I let her go they hurt her. In ways I don't want to think about. I tightened my grip on her. I'd rather die protecting her. But she stepped forward and made it look like I pushed her. Then he grabbed her free arm and she shook mine away.

"Back to work all of ya. The lady and I will be away for awhile." He laughed as he dragged her to a back room. "You, mop the deck." He yelled at me.

Everyone went back to working and I went to save Gwen. I found his room window and looked inside. Gwen was standing in the middle as he put away his gun and sword. Ok he's unarmed, but I'll still need something to take him. I looked over and found an unloaded gun, perfect bluff.

I looked back inside and Gwen's dress was on the floor and she was in her under dress. That's where I draw the line. I burst threw the window and aim the gun at him. "Let her go." I hissed. He took his dirty hands off her and she ran to me.

"I want a boat, and you to never return or I'll blow your head off."" I bluffed.

"No." he smiled coming closer. "I will not be made a fool of for a girl. I want something in return." He said looking at Gwen.

"We have jewelry. And maps and priceless clothing." She spoke up. "I found it all on an abandon ship." Gwen said.

"What flag did this ship have?" he asked curious.

"A black one, with a red skull." Gwen finished. He grew silent.

"Your free to go, never come back." He said turning around.

"Just like that?" I questioned.

"That ship is cursed. Take something from it and your cursed. The ship belongs to the island making the island cursed. I want nothing to do with you two." He hissed.

We got a rowed boat and got back to shore by dark. We don't believe the stupid cursed rumors. We didn't with Chris and we don't with the pirate. Gwen and I have been taking things from that ship and nothing happened. Luckily for us that pirate was superstitious.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Ok you probably hate me for not updating well let me explain before you from an angry mob. I had 6 possible ideas for this story and I wanted to know what would be best. Yes it took me that long to pick. I figured it out and now I can write. I am sorry for not updating but here is the next chapter please enjoy.

**Gwen's POV**

I am pacing the sandy shore trying to think. I have come across a problem and I am very worried. I think I might be pregnant but I am not sure. It's not like there are tests here on the island. But I am really late, my backs been hurting, my feet swelling, and I have wanting odd food. Ok at first I thought my food craving was because I wanted food and not island food. But how about the others? I can't over look the fact that Trent and I have been active and I am late. But what if Trent doesn't want anything to do with me pregnant? I mean I can't get an abortion, and I don't see an adoption agency. But I also can't raise a baby on an island. What should I do?

**Trent's POV**

I am swimming in the water hunting for oysters. But not to eat. I am wondering if I can find Gwen a pearl. I think her birthday is soon and I want to get her something. And what's better than a real pearl I found? After 10 empty oysters I finally find one. And to be better I found a black pearl, huge too. WOO HOO.

I grip it tight and come up for air. Gwen is walking up and down the shore. I wonder why? I hide the pearl in a tiny sack I brought with me and swim to shore. I look at her and smile.

"Your birthday is soon right?" I asked. I lost track of the days. Gwen's been my calendar for me.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Yeah next week." She said nervous. I came up to her and hugged her.

"What's bothering you?" I asked. She never seemed so stressed before.

"Do you think we'll get home soon?" she asked.

"If pirates can find us, so can rescue. But who cares. We have everything we need here." I said kissing her cheek. She smiled and looked at me.

"No fish?" I laughed.

"I wasn't lucky today." I answered, then I walked to out hut to hide her present. Yeah unlucky, this is the best ever. A black pearl is rare, and I found a huge one.

**Gwen's POV**

Ok I thought of a solution. I will try to convince Trent to build a rescue boat and we can sail to shore. It can't be too far away since to begin with the plane ride said we where a few minutes away before we crashed. So we can't be too far. Right?

"Do you think we could build a ship and sail to rescue?" I asked during dinner.

"Ok, why the sudden urges to leave the island?" he asked putting his plate down. "Ever since the pirates you have wanted to leave. Is something wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"No, but I just, it's just that……I'm, I'm …….homesick is all." I said before eating more fish. I can't tell him. I just can't.

"It's alright Gwen. I miss home too. But they will come soon." He said.

"How soon?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I don't know………but if you want I guess we can build something. But we have no idea where we are. We could be sailing for days." He said.

"I know but we have to leave." I said.

"Something's wrong." He said. "Tell me Gwen. Please, you're making me nervous. What's wrong?" he asked holding my hand.

"Um…..I think….that…." I said dragging it out. I can feel my eyes watering, and I wanted to throw up. "I think I might be….." my heart is racing and I can't breath. I felt sick and horrible. And before I knew it I can feel the vile running up my thought. I let go of Trent and ran to the jungle where I threw up. He followed me to see if I was ok.

"Do you need water? Are you sick, please tell me you're not sick? Is that why you want to leave?" he asked.

"Sorta." I replied. "Trent, I think I might be pregnant." There I said it. Now I need to wait for him to react, to yell and say he wants nothing to do with me.

Instead he knelt down to me and hugged me. "That's it? I thought you where sick. It's ok, we'll be fine." He said laughing a little.

"Fine? Trent do you know how many things can go wrong while pregnant?" I yelled. "For all I know I can have an ectopic pregnancy and die if I don't get it fixed. What if I have high blood pressure and I have a mischarge. What if it's a breached birth? What if the baby is born with something wrong? What if….." I rambled until he placed his finger on my lips.

"Ok I see your point. I'll work day and night to get us home. But right now just think positive and everything will be ok." He said.

That night while we slept all I could think about was the future. Like how the heck and I going to raise a baby? What if we get home and everyone see's me with a huge pregnant belly? Or a baby? What about….

But I was thrown out of my train of thoughts when Trent rolled over and wrapped his arms around me and his hand fell over my stomach. I never asked him if he was happy to be a father.

**AN:** Ok sorry again for being late. I also wanted to know if I should bump that rating? Do you think I should? I might add a chapter if I do. Let me know if I should. Please review and thanks for being patient.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ok I'm keeping the rating the same. But if I continue to get complaints it will be bumped to M. Anyway here you go.**

**Trent's POV**

The next morning I woke up before Gwen. I couldn't believe she's pregnant. This is my entire fault. I will work 24/7 until her and my baby are safely off this island. My soul shall not rest until that day.

I made the rescue fire and put up the brightest clothing we had. I tied them down near the sandy shore. Ok so it's only a few shirts and the white sails. But we need to get off this place. Then I begin to draw up a boat. If I can rebuild my motorcycle I can build a boat.

I walked to the waters edge and looked out. All I see is umm sea. No sign of land at all. I wonder if this isn't a deserted island, but a privet beach some where. Maybe on the other side of the island there is salvation. If I built the raft fast enough maybe I can go around the island and see if we can get help.

I turn back to beach to work on my plan and Gwen is sitting by it. I come near her and she looks at me.

"Is this the raft?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said before I explained my plans. Then she got up and walked into the hut. Then she came out w/ her sketch book and a few pencils.

"This should help." She said handing me her things.

"Gwen I can't. These are your. The sand works fine." I said adding to the sandy drawing.

"Just use them. I have more important things to do then sketch." She said. I kissed her cheek and went to the back where I started to sketch a design.

Gwen was sewing all day. More rescue me signs. She even used her natural paint to write out SOS and HELP. When she was done I helped her put them up. I couldn't keep my eyes off her stomach. Now it's flat as a board, but how about in a few months? I need to get at least her off this island before it's too late.

We where eating lunch and having light conversation. "So do you think the boat would be ready in 5 months?" she asked.

"Five months?" I echoed.

"That's when my belly will start to show. When I need to see a doctor. And all that stuff." She said.

"I can try. You will get off the island." I said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"If worst comes to worst….." I said. We argued for a good 15 minutes over that but I pretended to let her win. If a helicopter or boat of what ever comes and there is only room for one. I don't care if they need to drag her off, they will take her and I'll stay.

**Gwen's POV**

I had nothing to do now. Trent was working on the boat, the SOS's were up, and I had nothing to do. I took a quick glance at my stomach. What if I'm not? Maybe I'm just paranoid. But then again……..ugh this is so confusing. Well I hope we get off in time to find out. But what if we don't? I need to get things ready just in case.

I walked into the hut and got out my island made sewing kit, which is just sharp twigs and thing grass in thread form, and a few of Trent's shirts. Ok he never wears shirts anyway. And I only need 3. I'd use mine, but they wouldn't make good baby blankets.

I sat in the shade dismembering the 3 green clothing and then sewing them to make 3 blankets. Trent saw me sitting and came to me.

"What ya got there?" he asked sitting by me.

"Well I'm just taking precaution. If we can't get off in time and the baby is born here we'll need a few things." I said as I kept sewing the blackest.

"Yeah. Like someone to deliver the baby." He said worried. I didn't think about that. I am such an idiot.

"I guess you'll have to do that." I said not looking at him. I know he has a weak stomach, proven by the Brunch of Disgustingness, but if worst comes to worst.

"I don't know how. And wont it be all body and gross?" he asked turning pale.

"My older sister trained me to be her midwife before I left the island. She wanted a home birth, until she couldn't take the pain and we rushed her to the hospital." I shared with him. "Point is, I know how to and I can teach you, and walk you threw it."

"I guess. But what if I pass out?" he asked.

"You hunt everyday. You deal with pigs and other island animals. I think if you can gut a fish and kill a boar you can deliver a baby." I pointed out.

"I'll try." He smiled.

"Hate to put pressure on you but. This isn't something you try. Either you succeed or you fail." I said coldly. I hated for it to sound that way but it's true. This is a baby, not a rubix cube you can try to win.

"Then I'll need to really work on the boat and practice." He said.

"Practice?" I echoed.

"Yeah with like a doll or something. To know what to do." He said.

I smiled back to him and he left to work some more on the boat. I really don't want to have the baby here, but if I must, I guess it just has to be.

**AN: Ok sorry the chapters are far apart. I'll try to finish this off soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry it's late.

Gwen's POV

The next few days were the same. Trent didn't hunt anymore. He was working non stop on the boat. I was finding new ways to make fruit and fish more edible and failing. My birthday is in a matter of days but I could careless.

I am sitting on the beach fixing up some more clothes for the baby when I heard a loud crash. I looked up to see Trent throwing the wood around. His boat had fallen apart and is now just piles of wood and rope.

He was yelling and cursing and hitting the wood piles. Then he stopped and he just stood there. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Suddenly he started running to the jungle. He ran so fast I didn't have time to follow him or anything. I figure he just has to blow off steam so I let him run.

He came back latter and he didn't say much. I tried talking to him but he didn't say anything. In fact he didn't even act as if I was around. He only seemed to notice my existence was when we were sleeping and he snuggled against me.

Days latter and it was my birthday. I woke up and Trent was no where to be seen. I was really sad. For some reason he's avoiding me. He hasn't touched the boat, and we barely talk. What's going on?

I sat under a shady tree trying to think, but I couldn't. Thoughts of everything falling apart kept creeping into my mind.

"Happy Birthday Gwen." I turned around to see Trent standing behind me with a smile on his face for the first time this week. He was holding this big bulky thing that was covered with one of the blankets I made for the baby. In his other hand he had a small sack.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to both of the objects.

"Presents." He smiled putting them down. "I couldn't make a cake though." He joked. Then he handed me the palm sized sake. I opened it and it was a black pearl necklace. The pearl was gently woven into a rope that became the necklace.

"Trent, how did you? I mean where?" I was speechless. How did he find a pearl? How did he make it like this?

"It's something I thought you'd like." He said with that smile I've been missing. I hugged him and quickly kissed him before he told me to open the next one.

I quickly took the handmade blanket off and stared at it. It was made of wood, and reeds and rope, and didn't look like much. I had no idea what it was.

"Ummmm thank you?" I said sounding more like a question than anything. He laughed.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked. I blushed.

"No I don't." I admitted. Then he picked it up and flipped it upside down and it was clear what it was.

It wasn't clumps of word held together. It was an island made bassinet. My eyes started to water as I stared at the empty crib like structure.

"You were making blankets for the baby and I thought, 'if the baby comes he'll have blankets and stuff, but where will he sleep?' so I made this." He said. I threw my arms around him and he just held me close for a few minutes. "This is why I wasn't around this week. If I was you'd make me ruin the surprise." He said. I whipped my stupid tears and he helped me put the bassinet away in our little hut like structure. "But I hope we never have to use it." He said looking at it as it sat near our bed.

AN: Ok I know this is major late and please don't be mad. I haven't had many ideas flowing for this story. =( But it will be over soon so let my tiny brain work hard and an update will come. Just be patient. Please review


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ok its late but not as late as before. Enjoy

Gwen's POV

Well there isn't a doubt anymore. It's been 4 months since I thought I was pregnant and now my belly is building and on some occasions I can feel something inside me. I am kind of happy to be a mother. But when I think about raising a baby on an island it scares me to death. Trent is a good father to. He's happy to be a dad, but we share the same concern.

We started birthing lessens a while ago. I taught him everything I knew and its time to see of all that knowledge is worth it. He has to know how to deliver a baby and I thought of the perfect way. I am currently on the beach and an about to scream his name out. I'll pretend its time and watch to see if he remembers anything.

"Trent!" I screamed lying next to a tree. In second he was by my side.

"Are you ok?" he asked brushing my hair from my face. "Is it time?" he asked. And I nodded my head yes. His face was full of worry and concern. "Isn't it early?" He asked getting ready. I laughed and he seemed confused.

"Test run." I said getting up.

"Oh, you scared me." He said helping me up and walking me back to the beach. One day these tests will be real. I hope he can handle it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few weeks latter I woke up to major cramps. I could barley move. But I managed to get into a sitting position and I felt it. I threw the sheet off me and saw the water drenched mattress. My water broke. "TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Trent's POV

I woke up earlier than usual. So I decided to get bacon for breakfast and got into my hunting outfit. The jungle was muggy and silent. The sun was rising and I realized that hunting now was a dumb idea. I walked deeper into the jungle when something broke the eerie silence. "TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I turned around quickly and ran back to the camp. If this doesn't feel like a test run, there was something in her voice that told me this is the real deal.

I ran into the hut structure tearing my outfit off and Gwen was panting, sitting on the mattress. "Its time." She kept repeating over and over. I quickly got everything set up hoping for the best.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok on 3 push." I coached threw the process.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" she screamed as she pushed. I know she doesn't mean these things she's yelling at me, but I still cringed at the idea of any of her threats ever happening. But I can't think of that now. I need to focuses on the baby. Its head is in my hands and the rest still needs to come.

"Almost there." I said.

"YOU SAID THAT 10 TIMES." She screamed pushing. Blood and fluids flowed on my hands and I wanted to barf. But I need to stay strong.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen's POV

It was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life. But it was soon worth it when I got to hold my son. He was so tiny and fragile. I wanted to keep him safe and protected but it's hard on an island. Trent was outside getting air, I can't blame him. He did just deliver our son and he has a weak stomach. He might be scared for life. But he was brave and strong.

But he came in with a smile on his face. "Want to hold you're son?" I asked as he knelt down by me. I carefully handed him our son and we both stared at the baby boy sleeping.

"What will we name him?" he asked.

"Zane." I said looking at him. He was an exact copy of Trent. Green eyes, black hair, same face features and all.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

It's been 1 week since Zane was born and Trent and I are still shaky on being new parents. But we are learning and trying hard. Trent works on his boat all day while I watch Zane and cook. It sounds typical but its what we have to do.

I was sitting with Zane on the sand one day when I saw something out in the sea. "SHIP!" I yelled so loud I made Zane cry. Trent spotted it and started flagging them down and I was spinning around with Zane in my arms. The boat was close and they sent out a mini boat to us.

"You folks lost?" the man asked. He was scruffy and had what seemed like a permanent tan.

"My name is Trent, and this is Gwen. We were on the show Total Drama Island." Trent explained.

"You two have been missing for almost a year. Who's this?" he asked pointing to Zane. "Questions latter. I bet you two want to get home." He said as he led us to the boat. But not before Trent loaded it with all the valuables we got from the ship.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a small boat that luckily had 2 extra bunks in it. They were studying sea life when they came across our island. The boat was full of scientist and even a doctor. She came to us first but I handed her Zane.

"Who is this?" she asked cradling the baby.

"Our son." Trent said. Everyone looked at us oddly but they soon understood.

"I'll radio Canada and tell them we found you 3." A different man said.

"Don't tell them about Zane. He's a surprise." Trent said as we watched as the female doctored weighed and measures Zane.

"He's perfectly healthy. But he needs some shots and vaccinations we can provide at shore. I'll set an order in you all of you." She said now examining Trent's health.

We made a small cradle out of a draw and a bunch of sheets. I didn't like leaving my baby in a draw on the bed next to us, but he had no where else to sleep.

"Tomorrow we'll be home" Trent whispered into my ear.

"Now I'm afraid what people will say about Zane." I said before falling asleep.

AN: Ok its short and choppy but I only have one more chapter to write. And I wanted one more chapter. So I will finish it soon, promise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gwen's POV**

After we reached shore the crew rented us two rooms at a luxury suite as they reported us to the press and our family. I laid on my king sixed bed, and silk sheets thinking back to the small hut I was laying in the day before. My rag clothing now replaced with jeans and a hoody. I laid there on my back staring at the ceiling thinking of nothing. Until Zane started crying. I sat up and cradled him in my arms. He was lying by me sleeping and he must have woken up.

He's so cute and helpless. I love my son with all my heart; he's the best thing I could have asked for. But how in the world will I explain him to the press, my friends, and my mom. My mother was also a teen mother, same age as me. She said she loved my father and he loved her, but he didn't love me. He told my mom to get rid of me, but she couldn't do that. So he left. Ever since my mom never trusted men. When I had called her before I got on the plane and she knew Trent was there two she said, "Leave him alone hunny, he just wants to hurt you." Or something like that I don't remember. It focused around her not liking Trent.

Now when I see her it's going to be 'Surprise mom, I had a baby with the guy you don't know and hate' yeah that'll be fun. I need a way to tell them with out getting hurt, or Zane taken from me, or Trent leaving me. But nothing came to mind.

I rocked my small boy back and forth in my arms. He's pretty plump for an island born kid. They doctors will examine him this week to see if he's ok. But he seems healthy to me. But as of now, he wont stop crying.

"Shhhhhh it's ok, mommy's here, it's ok shhhhhhhhhhhh don't cry sweetie." I said over and over again but he kept crying. Then a knock at the door. I got up still rocking Zane trying to calm him down. I was dumb to open the door it might be a paparazzi, but I did with out thinking. But it was Trent. "Hi…..shhhh Zane its ok, look daddy's here now, shhhhh it's ok…" I said trying to calm him down. I felt kind of bad for him. Trent and I are back in normal clothing and he must remain in rags. The world can't know about him just yet.

"Is everything ok?" Trent asked walking into the room and closer to Zane and me.

"He won't calm down. I don't know what to do." I said getting worried now. Trent reached out and picked Zane up and held him close to him.

"It's ok little guy, it's alright." He said in a soothing voice and he slowly stopped crying. "There we go." He said rocking him slightly.

"We need to talk Trent." I said sitting down. "We need to discuses Zane. What are we going to do with him?" I said as Zane looked at me with his big green eyes. He's an exact look-a-like of Trent.

"Keep him, raise him together, he is our son." He said pointing out the obvious.

"No I mean, how are we going to tell our parents? And the press will be all over him." I said. Trent looked down at Zane who smiled and Trent smiled back.

"Tell them the truth. There's no shame in it Gwen." He said looking me deep in his eyes. "He's a wonderful boy, and we are good parents, we did nothing wrong. So why worry?" he asked.

"My mom hates you. And my whole life all she ever said was 'you better not get pregnant young like me' and stuff like that." I said looking down.

"I see," Trent said looking at Zane. "Wow, he looks nothing like you." He said.

"I know, you can't tell he's my spawn" I said joking.

"Hmmmmm how bout he's not." Trent said. "Lets tell them, on the island there was a lady, I had relations with her, had a son, and she was eaten by a shark. He's my child not yours." He said. I wanted to slap him.

"NO! Not only is that bad lying, but they'll be able to tell he's my son. I don't want to deny being Zane's mother, I just want telling people to be easier." I said now my outburst making Zane upset and cry.

"We'll just tell them, I'm staying with you and Zane no matter what." He said rocking his son back and forth. "Maybe he's hungry." Trent said pointing out how he kept sucking on his thumb then crying in frustration. I laughed to myself and picked him up. Then I fed him as Trent thought of something to say to our parents so that we can stick together.

"Ok I got it." Trent said. But before he could speak there was a knock on the door.

"Gwen, Trent, baby you're parents are in the lobby, send them up?" the lady asked.

"Yes." We called out.

"No or never." I said sitting up with a now full and quite Zane.

"Let me explain ok." Trent said taking Zane from my arms and laying him in the middle of the bed.

Then the door flew open and Trent's mom, dad, and sister ran in an they grouped hugged while I was smothered by my mom and little brother. Questions were asked, hugs were given out, and kisses where shared, and everyone was so happy, until Zane started crying again.

Everyone turned around to see the small baby crying on the bed. I walked over to him and picked him up and cradled him in my arms.

"GWEN!!!!" My mother yelled looking furious. Zane just cried more.

"Mom I can explain." I said but was cut short by Trent.

"There was a lady who had been on the island before us, he husband died and she was pregnant. She gave birth to the child, Gwen helped, and latter she went swimming and we never saw her again. Gwen and I adopted the boy since he had no family." Trent said defending me.

"What's his name?" Trent's sister asked walking to him.

"Zane" we said in unison. My mom looked like she was thinking this over in her head.

"Mom, please don't make us put Zane in an orphanage, we love him, and he's like our son." I said trying not to cry. He is my son and no ones taking him from me.

"Are you sure? I mean you're just kids." Trent's dad said.

"We can't lose Zane, he means everything, and I want to help Gwen raise him." Trent said looking at his son. I'm afraid if someone points out how Zane and Trent look a like.

"Fine, but Gwen then you can't afford art school, or art classes. I will not baby sit him at all." My mom said. I handed Zane to Trent as I hugged my mom.

The rest of the day was full of the adults discussing how this will be dealt with since Trent lives so far away. But then suddenly Zane, who was sleeping on the bed, started crying, we walked to him and he went silent before I could make it, I looked at my son and he was blue, he was suffocating.

"ZANE!!!" I cried picking him up not knowing what to do as hot tears fell from my eyes.

Everything was a blur. The paramedics coming, taking Zane and me and Trent away, then examining us all. Then we waited to see if Zane was ok.

We waited…………and waited……………until finally a doctor came out.

"Everything is ok, both of you are healthy and so is your son. We don't know what happened but he's fine now, he got all vaccinations and he's ready to go home." The doctor said.

"Um he's not there real son." My mom said. She can be so annoying at times.

"According to these DNA tests, and the analysis of Gwen yes he is there real, blood son. I'll get him now." The doctor said.

I turned to look at my mom. "Uh mom?" I said terrified, she just looked at me.

"I should have seen it." She said crying. "Why did you lie to me?" she asked in a sobbing and yelling tone.

"I was afraid you'd take him from me." I said no longer able to hold back the tears.

"Zane or Trent?" my mom spat.

"Both." I said. "I love Trent and Zane's my son." I said slightly angry.

My mom glared at me. "You are no longer my daughter. I disown you. Don't you ever come near me again! Keep you kid and your man, I'll send all your stuff where ever the hell you'll be but it wont be my house." She said before walking away. I broke down crying.

I can't believe I disappointed my mom that much. I was broken inside, but I also felt slight revilement. Trent picked me up and I took Zane from his arms and held him close. Zane looked at me with his big green eyes and he placed his tiny hand on my cheek as I smiled and was happy where I am.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I ended up living in Trent's house. I share a room with his sister and I dropped out of school to be home schooled. The press obviously loved to see Zane and torment Trent and me about it. Our friends loved Zane as well. We were more accepted by them than anyone else.

I am happy where I am today. Doing algebra as Zane naps. Trent will be home soon from band practice and I have one more math problem to go. As I'm solving the problem Trent sneaks up on me.

"Gosh you scared me." I said in a whisper not to wake Zane up.

"Sorry but I need to ask you something." He said. I look my hands in his and looked into my eyes. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful and simple ring and I knew what he wanted to ask. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

I threw my arms around him and said yes multiple times. He kissed me and I noticed how quite the house was. Where's the crying baby? "Where's everyone?" I asked. At this time his mom should be cooking, his sister texting in the living room as his brother watched TV and Zane playing in the play pen but the house was empty.

"They are all out for the night till noon tomorrow." He said

"Even Zane? Where? Why?" I asked.

"Yes Zane, I don't know, some place and why?" he asked. The he picked me up bridal style and spun me around. "So we can celebrate."

**AN: Ok sorry the ending took so long. But I was stuck and was busy w/ school work. That's it for this story. Love it? Hate it? Review it!!! **


End file.
